


Fire Power

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa and Alex have a talk while on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Power

The cave was lit with a warm light and felt as warm as a firelit room, but there was no fire in it. Unless you counted the horse, which Louisa did.

“Woah,” said Alex, placing her palm on Firesoul’s neck. “He’s so warm.”

“He’s kinda glowing too,” said Louisa. “I didn’t see that before. What else are you hiding from me, Firesoul?”

Her fae horse snorted, sending sparks skittering across the cave floor. Despite having had him for weeks, Louisa still hadn’t managed to talk to Firesoul. Maybe he was just shy. Or a jerk. He was curled up in the middle of the cave, watching the sea for signs of life.

“I guess you’ll find out eventually,” said Alex. She got to her feet and walked outside to scan the coast for signs of activity. Her eyes glowed a bright white, and then the clouds in the distance flickered with lightning.

“Did you see anything?” asked Louisa.

“No,” said Alex, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

“Well, no activity is a good thing, right?” asked Louisa. She, too, walked out of the cave, but she sat down at the barbecue pit.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Alex. She joined her friend and started a small fire in the pit with her lightning power.

“Being here like this, we could almost just be two girls on a camping trip,” said Louisa. “Well, two girls with powers. Hence the ‘almost’.” She grinned and made little pink and white sparks cascade from her fingers.

“Yeah, talking about TV shows and bands and boys and stuff,” said Alex. “Well, not boys.”

“Girls,” Louisa agreed. She grinned. “I still can’t believe that the first member of your group I met was the one most like me.”

“Yeah well, Dark Core couldn’t trick me into one of their traps because they didn’t have the one lure that might work on me. Or the one person who would know what would work on me,” said Alex.

“They could’ve trapped me like that,” said Louisa. “I mean, honestly, I thought Sabine was flirting with me when I first met her at the manor. She’s not even that hot but having a girl flirt with me was just something different, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” said Alex. “That’s part of why I fell for Katja so quickly.” She sighed and looked up at the stars. “It’s really too bad that she’s evil.”

“Yep,” Louisa agreed. “That’s exactly what I thought when I first saw her.”

“What do you think of the girls of Jorvik so far?” asked Alex. 

“Present company included?” asked Louisa, grinning.

“If you want,” said Alex. She looked at her feet, blushing.

“They’re pretty hot for the most part,” said Louisa. “Most of the race starter girls are only cute, though. And some of the Bobcat girls have beautiful eyes. And then there’s Lisa.”

“Oh don’t start on her,” said Alex, laughing. “She’d always get mad when I’d start going on about Anne.”

“Did she like you?” asked Louisa.

“Nah, she just hated Anne,” said Alex. “Still does, I think. And as far as I know, the feeling’s mutual.”

“I can talk about someone else if you’d rather not bring up Anne,” said Louisa. “Maybe the Dark Riders?”

“Generals,” Alex corrected. “And I don’t mind. Much as I want to scream at the druids to hurry up and do something.” She growled the last two words and kicked at a rock, destroying the barbecue pit.

They moved back inside then, and leaned against Firesoul. He didn’t seem to mind, flicking his ears up as they got comfortable on him. He nickered softly and went back to sleep.

“I know you really miss her,” said Louisa after they’d lain in silence for a while. “Now that I’m with Lisa, I’d hate to lose her.”

“You don’t get it,” said Alex. Clearly, she was using the dimness of the cave to her advantage. Her voice was thick with tears, and she sniffled. “When Anne told me that she wanted to be with me, I was so happy. Happy that someone like me, someone from the bad part of town, could be with someone like that. She could’ve been with anyone, and she chose… she chose me.” Alex laughed and wiped her eyes, sniffling again.

Louisa remained silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing. She knew that Alex could get violent when she was upset. But she could at least try to make her feel better. She moved closer to Alex and wrapped an arm around her. To her surprise, she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. Linda had mentioned something about Alex’s hugs hurting. Too bad Louisa hadn’t remembered that before, because now she was stuck.

“And then,” said Alex, and now Louisa could feel her trembling, “s-she wanted to travel the world as a professional dressage competitor. I didn’t want her to go but she had to and she asked me to go with her but I couldn’t. I had to stay at home on Jorvik and protect the island. I was the warrior, it was my job.”

“I know,” said Louisa. She knew where this was going, and she almost didn’t want to hear the end. But she had to, and Alex had to tell her. It would probably make her feel better.

“The day she went missing,” said Alex, quieter now, “I was really missing her. And I kind of had this feeling, you know, that she was in trouble. So I called her and told her to come home. No, I begged her to come home. She knew I was desperate because I never begged normally. We had a fight and-“ she swallowed thickly- “I told her that she was making a big mistake. Then she hung up on me and that’s the last I heard of her.” 

And then she really began crying, clinging tight to Louisa. Her tears hissed when they came into contact with Firesoul’s coat, but Louisa only barely noticed it. She was having trouble breathing, really.

“It’s ok,” Louisa managed to squeak out.

“No it’s not!” Alex shouted. “She’s gone and the last thing I told her was that she was stupid. She hated being called that.” She finally let go of Louisa, though, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I’m gonna keep hounding the druids to get us into Pandoria,” said Louisa. “I promise. Even if we have to go into Pandoria, just the two of us, we’re going to get her back. I swear.”

“Good,” said Alex. She leaned back against Firesoul. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“Oh sure, you apologise when a pretty girl has to see you cry,” said Tin Can. Alex laughed.

“Sorry, Tin Can, for having to see me cry a lot,” said Alex. “And not just about Anne. About everything.”

“Never apologise for crying,” said Louisa. “It’s not a weakness, it’s just a sign that the world likes to use you as its personal punching bag.”

“Damn right it does,” said Alex. She inhaled deeply and then sighed. “It feels kinda good to cry though.”

“It does,” Louisa agreed. “Now, can you teach me how to use those lightning powers to see through lightning? It’ll be a good tool.”

“It’s also a good way of looking down ladies’ tops,” said Alex. Louisa laughed, glad that her friend was okay for the time being.


End file.
